callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Farid
Farid is a playable character in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign. Not only is Farid the tech expert of SEAL Team Six as he guides the team through Colossus in "Karma", he is also a mole in Cordis Die under deep-cover for the C.I.A.. He is playable in the mission "Achilles' Veil". On account of him being unable to be marked as friendly, he must fight against Yemeni soldiers in order to keep his disguise as a member of Cordis Die. Raul Menendez was aware that there is a mole in his operation since the start of the mission, and at the end, after shooting down a VTOL with Mike Harper inside, he instructs Farid to kill Harper to show his allegiance to Cordis Die. The player, however, is given a choice of either shooting Menendez, who is behind Harper, or shooting Harper himself. Either option leads to Farid being killed by Menendez, Salazar or DeFalco. Farid seems to have a strong bond with Harper, as he looks to be shaken with the death of him in his hands. In addition, he and Harper often converse, and Harper gives him the name of "Egghead", which is used initially in an affectionate term, and then used later on to avoid revealing he knows Farid's actual name in front of Menendez. Farid, if he survives, seems to want to be near Harper's body, hinting that he wanted to pay his respects to him, and if he dies, he selflessly sacrifices himself to save Harper, further hinting that the two had a strong friendship with one another. Outcome 1='Shoot Harper, DeFalco survives Karma, Chloe rescued in Second Chance.' Farid shoots Mike Harper in the head and proves to Raul Menendez that he is loyal. Farid is then knocked out by a VTOL explosion. When he comes round he is taken to the U.S.S. Obama. Later on, in the mission Odysseus, Farid will save Chloe's life by killing DeFalco during Menendez's attack on the ship, however is shot through the head by Salazar. |-| Outcome 2='Shoot Harper, DeFalco survives Karma, Chloe is not rescued.' Farid shoots Harper in the head and proves to Menendez that he is loyal. Farid is then knocked out by a VTOL explosion. When he comes round he is taken to the U.S.S. Obama. Later on, in the mission Odysseus, Farid will attempt to kill DeFalco during Menendez's attack on the ship. He succeeds but will also get killed by DeFalco himself. |-| Outcome 3='Shoot Harper, DeFalco is killed in Karma' Farid shoots Mike Harper in the head and proves to Raul Menendez that he is loyal. Farid is then knocked out by a VTOL explosion. When he comes round he is taken to the U.S.S. Obama. Later on, in the mission Odysseus, Farid will save Chloe's life by jumping in front of Salazar's bullet but getting himself killed in the process. |-| Outcome 4='Shoot Menendez.' Farid attempts to shoot at Menendez, however Menendez dodges the shot and executes Farid with his Executioner. This will cause Harper to be spared. Gallery Farid_Face_BOII.png|Farid's face. Through the Market BOII.png|Farid in combat. Achilles Veil Farid Face BOII.png|Close up of Farid in "Achilles' Veil". Achilles Veil Farid BOII.png|Fully body shot of Farid in "Achilles' Veil". Farid's Choice BOII.png|Farid making his choice. Farid Taken Away BOII.png|Farid being taken away by Salazar. Farid's death.jpg|Wounded Farid, just before his death. Farid's body.jpg|Farid's corpse. Trivia *Farid is also the name of a track in Call of Duty: Black Ops II's Official Soundtrack. *He is the only playable character in the game to die regardless of the player's actions. *If the player chooses to save Harper, Farid is the only playable character to die in first-person in any Treyarch made Call of Duty game'.' *He is the second Middle Eastern character to be playable in the series, the first being Yasir Al-Fulani from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It should be noted that both of these characters die over the course of the campaign. *He is one of the characters along with DeFalco that has multiple ways to die. *Whenever Farid and DeFalco duel for Chloe, both of them wield the Five-seven. *Farid is the thirteenth playable character to die in the series. *Farid is the only playable character in the game who dies at the hands (directly or indirectly) of someone other than Menendez, albeit this depends on player choices. Alex Mason is indirectly killed by Woods, and Salazar or DeFalco were not ordered by Menendez to kill Farid. *Farid is very similar to Nikolai from the ''Modern Warfare'' series as he is mostly only heard from the player's radio, is injured at some point, and is the hacking and tech expert of a team. ** Also, in Achilles' Veil, when the mission name and date are displayed, Farid's name in put in quote marks, suggesting that "Farid" is also merely a codename, and not his real name, similar to "Nikolai". *"Farid" is Arabic for "unique". This is true, as he is the only person able to save Chloe. *No matter the players choice is, Farid always dies on the same day (June 19th, 2025). *He is one of the few characters in Call of Duty: Black Ops II' '''who dies regardless of the player's actions. Others are Hudson, DeFalco and Kravchenko'.''' *There is no way for Farid to survive all the way to the end of the game. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Central Intelligence Agency Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Joint Special Operations Command Characters Category:Playable Characters